The purpose of this service contract is to provide a facility for the storage, monitoring and distribution of the Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) study. CPP was a multi-center cohort study of pregnancy and child development throughout the United States from 1959 to 1966. The CPP collected serum specimens several times during pregnancy from the women, umbilical cord serum from the newborns, and serum was obtained from abnormal children after birth when possible. Combined with the CPP's extensive data collections, this serum bank is an invaluable, irreplaceable source of biological markers for the study of a variety of pregnancy, delivery and child development-related issues.